ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shou
is a Victorian civilization prince and the host of Ultraman Victory. He is also one of the main characters is Ultraman Ginga S. History Ultraman Ginga S Shou and other Victorians are the descendants of the people who sealed the Victorium Stone using the Victory Lancer. However sometime later, Alien Chibu Exceller sent his troops, Chiburoid and Android One Zero to steal the Victorium Stone. As a result Queen Kisara choose Shou to bring back the Stone by giving him the Victory Lancer, which he used to become Ultraman Victory. Upon surfaced, he met Hikaru Raido briefly before Android One Zero interfere and MonsLived into EX Red King and fought both Shepardon and Shou as Ultraman Victory. Both were overpowered until the returning appearance of Ultraman Ginga defeated the monster. Despite Ginga finally terminated EX Red King, but Shou/Victory quickly stole the Spark Doll and UlTrans with it to use its power as he began to fight Ginga. Before the two Ultras about to clash with each other, Queen Kisara quickly cancelled their transformation. The next day, when a Victorium Crystal about to be stolen again, Shou rushed to the city and found One Zero where he briefly fought the android before she ran away. UPG members split as Gouki and Hikaru confront Shou while Alisa chase One Zero. Shou managed to overpower Gouki despite the man had a black belt in karate and confront Hikaru. However, Hikaru still tried to gain his friendship to the point where he saved Shou from a falling debris and saving him from a MonsLived Eleking while in their Ultra forms. Shou finally accepted their friendship as Hikaru gave him another chocolate bar. Powers and Weapons *Shepardon: The special powers of Victorians (including Shou), what power it holds is unknown at this time. *Martial Art Skill: Shou appears to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as seen overpowered UPG team member Gouki despite the man was an expert in karate. *Shockwave punch: Shou (and probably most of the Victorians) can perform a punch that induce a shockwave to empower the blow. *Victory Lancer: Used by the ancient Victorians to seal the Victorium Crystal, now it was passed to Prince Shou, whom will became the civilizations' protector Ultraman Victory to retrieve it. *Spark Dolls: Shou's collection of Spark Dolls which he receive each time defeating a Monslived Kaiju. His current one in possession was Victory's which possibled to be stored in the Victory Lancer just like Ultraman Ginga in Ginga Spark. Spark Dolls collections Like Hikaru, Shou also had his own set of Spark Dolls which acquired after defeated a Monslived kaiju. Ultras *Ultraman Victory (Kept in the Victory Lancer) Kaiju *EX Red King (Stolen from Ginga) * Eleking (Acquired after defeating the monster) Trivia *Shou is the second male Ultra host not to be an ordinary human. The first male non-human Ultra host is Ran. The first non-human host was Julie. Of the group Shou is the only human, being born on Earth and descended from Earthlings. *In episode one, Shou receive a chocolate bar which have a logo of "V" on it from Hikaru when he was hungry. This mark the motif of his Ultra, Ultraman Victory. *Shou is the first Ultra host that came from a royal bloodline. **This however discounts Gen Ohtori, the human host of Ultraman Leo since Gen was a human disguise for Leo though the Ultra did came from a royal bloodline. Gallery Victory-Host-_0.jpg 10380286 290317061137030 852449303808318703 n.jpg|Uji as Shou Shou.jpg 10442564 293730377462365 233659889211723611 n.jpg|Shou in Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10488333_733556086701978_6146056104861046660_n.jpg|Shou in Tomoya's Jean-Pad 10487278_619335794852949_4075275759350799473_n.jpg Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Heroes